moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Astoreth Darksworne
** This article is being left as an archive. For a more current description, please see Astoreth Duskflame! ** : '' "Ast is that crazed girl who can do anything." ''- Kelthlor Basic Statistics *'Character Name:' Astoreth Darksworne *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Class: '''Warlock (Demonology/Affliction) *'Professions:' Tailoring, Enchanting *'Age:' (equivalent to late teens/early 20s) *'Birthplace:' Silvermoon *'Guild:' Nocturne Appearance Although Astoreth is slightly shorter than the average sin'dorei female, the way she keeps her chin ever so slightly tilted upward gives the impression that she is constantly looking down on even those much taller than herself. Her black hair is long and straight, her eyes piercing even through the fel glow about them. Her clothing is usually dark, and always of impeccable fit. Brief History Born in Silvermoon to a powerful family, Astoreth grew up spoiled and rich, with everything she wanted until Arthas Menethil and his Scourge mowed through Quel'thalas and wrecked it all. Incensed and impatient (and finally with a sense of appreciation for what she'd lost) Astoreth sacrificed her arcane training and possibly her soul for the dark arts in order to seek her revenge justice and protect the one thing left to her, her younger sister Cearalaith. Her drive to protect her city carried her first on the heels of Kael'thas Sunstrider into Outland... and after recovering from the (very personal) shock of his betrayal there, she continued on her own motivation into Northrend and eventually Icecrown. She fully expected to die in pursuit of her goals -- a candle that flared brilliantly before burning out in a flash -- but fate had different plans. Much to her own surprise Astoreth survived to see the destruction of the monster who had laid ruin to her home, her family and her innocence. Her sister had grown up in the meantime and no longer needed her, and so Astoreth spent some weeks and months in a strange depression as she found herself suddenly deprived of anything to protect ''or righteously destroy. Then she met the paladin Bareris Darksworne, who was at a similar dark point in his life and career... and somehow a relationship that started off as purely a physical fling gradually developed into something much deeper for both of them. The road was far from smooth for the couple (Astoreth especially struggled with this idea of "trust"), but eventually they married and built a family together, and Astoreth finally had something she never thought she would live to see: happiness. That happiness was taken from her in an instant when Bareris was seemingly killed in combat with a demon. Astoreth barely escaped with her own life, but even with the support of her friends and her adopted daughter Kuvasei Astoreth's sorrow, her anger and her guilt over her husband's apparent death weighed heavily on her for months after. Her elation at discovering that Bareris had not been killed was cut short when she found that the man who returned to her was significantly different from the man she had lost -- having spent all that time as a prisoner and plaything for the demon who had nearly killed him, Bareris was broken; bitter, angry, and distrustful of everyone and everything around him, and prone to lashing out in fear and rage. Despite Astoreth's love for her husband and desier to help him, his condition has put a strain on their relationship. Today things have improved, but Astoreth finds herself at a strange crossroads. Although Bareris' condition is consistently improving, and they are both dedicated to their relationship, the trust that has been broken between them is difficult to repair. As Astoreth strains to fulfill the many roles required of her every day (mother, wife, lover, friend, seneschal, teacher, soldier, master, witch) she finds herself longing not only for happiness, but for simplicity. She worries, as she tends to those around her, that she's going soft. And especially on the nights she wakes up with voices echoing in her head that she doesn't think are hers, she worries that she's losing herself. Personality Astoreth grew up knowing she was rich and beautiful and had a very important father. Today she knows that she is rich and beautiful and can have you writhing on the ground in agony with a snap of her well-manicured fingers. She has learned some humility over the years, but arrogance remains her definining personality trait. For all that Astoreth is all about causing pain, she abhors violence to children or others unable to defend themselves. She's a principled monster, damn it... and yes, she does believe herself a monster. A beautiful monster, and she became what she is to achieve a greater end... but she's a monster nonetheless, who has done monstrous things. Astoreth will not lie to someone she respects... the trick being, of course, earning her respect. She herself will admit that she can only be trusted to be what she is. Astoreth doesn't believe in love at first sight. She is bisexual and polyamorous. Even Astoreth finds her imp irritating. As a child and a magistrix-in-training Astoreth greatly admired Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. She lays blame for the madness that led to his betrayal squarely on the shoulders of the Lich King -- yet another travesty he committed against her people. Astoreth is openly disdainful of Tirion Fordring. Seriously, the guy's a jerk. Connections Family [[Bareris Darksworne|'Bareris Darksworne']] is a paladin of the Light and Astoreth's husband. Like Astoreth he is good-looking, charmingly arrogant, free-spirited and dangerous; their relationship was nearly doomed before it began as neither blood elf was willing to be the first to say the dreaded L word (love) or the even worse C word (commitment). Still, over time Astoreth has learned to trust Bareris as she has trusted few others in her life, even to the point of agreeing to marry him and bear his child (though not in that order). Their relationship has been strained recently as he works his way through a kind of post-traumatic stress disorder, but they remain committed to working things out. Laurelia Darksworne is Bareris and Astoreth's infant daughter, and the light of their lives. [[Kuvasei|'Kuvasei Duskflame']] was practically a feral child living on the streets of Murder Row when Astoreth met her, but with time and encouragement the brilliantly perceptive teenager has begun to blossom into an exceptional young woman and a frighteningly efficient rogue, as she learns from Astoreth that strength has many forms and not all battles are won with blades and fists. Astoreth officially adopted Kuvasei as her daughter last year; although Kuvie calls Bareris "Dad" the relationship between those two is complicated at best. [[Erubadhron Valorbane|'Erubadhron Valorbane']] is Bareris' estranged son from his previous marriage, and thus Astoreth's stepson. She has met Eru and his wife Valine exactly once -- hardly enough to form an opinion of the couple. Cearalaith Dawnbreaker is Astoreth's younger sister; still a girl when the Sunwell was destroyed, Cearalaith has grown up since -- and much to the dismay of the sister who chose a path of darkness to protect her, Cearalaith decided on her own to take up arms in the name of the Light. Although they still care for each other as intensely as sisters can, their mutual disapproval of the other's life choices has led to some estrangement between them. [[Corael|'Corael Dawnbreaker']] is Cearalaith's husband (and like his wife, a paladin) and Astoreth's brother-in-law. As far as Astoreth is concerned, no one is good enough for her baby sister... but she's been forced to admit on several occasions that Cearalaith could probably do much worse (and coming from her, that's high praise). Corael and Astoreth have reached something of an understanding and have actually gotten along civilly for some time now. Astoreth is also fond of (and has always) gotten along with Corael's sister [[Illenna|'Illenna Dawnbreaker']]; the fact that they are both warlocks may have something to do with this. Friends [[Stavier Luminiar|'Stavier Luminiar']] was an orphan taken into Astoreth's household when they were children. Stavier and Cearalaith became good friends, but Astoreth felt that the orphans were too lowly to associate with and took it on herself to remind Stavier of his place (under her boot) at every opportunity. Following the fall of Silvermoon and general destruction of the status quo, she was surprised to find out that Stavier was actually a pretty solid guy. They eventually became unlikely friends, and at one point lovers; today their relationship is casually intimate, and although Astoreth would balk at naming Stavier her brother, he is at the top of a very short list of people for whom she would risk her life. [[Westel|'Westel Firewing']] is the dashing hunter with whom Astoreth plotted the undermining of a dangerous political element in Silvermoon some time back. Over time they grew from co-conspirators to friends, and for a brief time when Astoreth believed herself a widow it looked like they had the potential to become more; that potential was dashed, of course, when Bareris returned and Westel, gentleman that he is, stepped back again. Still the chemistry between these two is unmistakable and it's quite common for those who do not know them and who see them together to believe they are a couple (much to Bareris' irritation in particular). The tauren death knight [[Ashmaw|'Ashmaw']] was Astoreth's protector in days when she was just starting out on the warlock's path. The two are an incongruous sight, the slender elf in her silken robes and the hulking monster in creaking, frost-rimed armor -- yet there is a deep connection and a trust between them that is stronger than titansteel. [[Alezandra Luminiar|'Alezandra Luminiar']] is Stavier's sister; although adopted into Astoreth's household alongside her brother, Ally had no appreciation nor patience for her benefactors and was frequently in trouble with Astoreth's family (when she could be found). Today Astoreth finds Ally to be as brutal socially as her animal companions are physically... but also as loyal and dedicated. [[Talordris|'Talordris Sunblaze']] is someone whom at one time Astoreth would have called brother; of late, however, his behavior toward her has been less that of a beloved and trusted friend and more that of a scoundrel. They have rarely spoken since one particularly unsavory incident in which he threatened her life and that of her then-unborn child; even though he since apologized and Astoreth has accepted the event as an aberration, tensions are still high between them. His suddenly professing his great love for Astoreth hasn't actually helped things.... [[Liealia|'Liealia Luminiar']] Anetho Dawnpride Frenemies [[Sejia|'Sejia Stillheart']] [[Raylene|'Rayleyne']] Others [[Kelthlor|'Kelthlor']] is a young Forsaken mage of prodigious skill who earned Astoreth's gratitude when he ratted out one of her paramours for 'forgetting' to tell Astoreth about his wife and children, even though it put Kelthlor at risk to suffer said paramour's wrath. Astoreth finds it difficult at times to keep him around her other friends, as Kelthlor hates positively everyone in the world and goes out of his way to earn their ire as well, but he has demonstrated keen insight and surprising loyalty, considering how he claims to hate warlocks most of all. [[Balthamlazar|'Balthamlazar']] is Astoreth's financial advisor. Astoreth had always found needlework to be a soothing practice, and with the loss of her family estate and resources it was an easy and obvious choice to turn her favorite hobby into a steady stream of income. However, left to her own devices Astoreth will spend her gold as fast as she makes it, so she has retained an old friend to manage her financial affairs for her. Recent Activity (Armory RSS) Astoreth on the WoW Armory http://www.wowarmory.com/character-feed.atom?r=Moon+Guard&cn=Astoreth&locale=en_US|max=5 OOC Notes General RP notes are located in the player's user profile. Category:Horde Category:Horde Warlock Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock Category:Tailor Category:Enchanter